


Приятного аппетита, тотетсу!

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты M-E [4]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Present Tense, WTF Kombat 2021, no beta we die like men, Мистические создания, кровь, смерть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: Удивительно, но с тех пор, как тотетсу поселяется в доме графа Ди, ему не приходится голодать.
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты M-E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170152
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Приятного аппетита, тотетсу!

Удивительно, но с тех пор, как тотетсу поселяется в доме графа Ди, ему не приходится голодать. Граф с пониманием относится к его потребностям, да и еда приходит к нему сама и с завидной регулярностью. Глупые человечины считают графа легкой добычей, и это тоже удивительно. Как можно не замечать его истинную сущность? 

Сад у графа огромный. И тут явно не обходится без колдовства, потому что для него нет места в каменных джунглях Нью-Йорка, и все же он существует, населенный самыми разными существами. Каждому хватает места в саду графа Ди.

Луна глядит на деревья половиной от своего круглого бока, но тотетсу достаточно этого света. Под ногами тихо шелестит трава, когда он выходит из густого кустарника на открытое место и рассматривает очередного неудачника, решившего обокрасть графа. Тотетсу не требуется прикладывать усилия, чтобы отыскать человечину в саду, она пыхтит как паровоз, продираясь через заросли, воздух наполняет слабый запах крови, которая сочится из тонкой царапины: даже растения в саду не любят, когда кто-то покушается на графа Ди.

— Приятного аппетита! — пожелание графа слишком тихое, чтобы человечина расслышала его, но чувства тотетсу очень остры, и он благодарно взрыкивает.

В один прыжок он настигает человечину и смыкает зубы на ее запястье, раздирая мышцы и переламывая кости, тот падает и то ли ударяется головой, то ли просто теряет сознание. Врут все, что кровь соленая. Она сладкая. Она обволакивает язык, щекочет нёбо, растекается по рту. Живая кровь пьянит так, как никогда не будет мертвая. 

Тотетсу лижет мясо, задевая языком обломок кости, сплевывает налипшие сухие травинки, голова кружится и хочется накинуться на человечину прямо тут, но он одергивает себя, не желая отплевываться от листьев, и тащит не сопротивляющуюся человечину за ногу к площадке, выложенной плоскими камнями в центре сада. 

Тотетсу хочет, чтобы человечина не сдохла слишком быстро. Мясо ароматное,  пахнет ци, совсем не так, как покойники. В тяжелые времена ему было не до брезгливости, но теперь все изменилось. 

Запах живой крови приманит других обитателей сада, но тотетсу знает, что никто не потревожит его во время трапезы, никто не захочет с ним сразиться, признавая главенство. Только обступят поляну и будут жадно глядеть и облизываться, но это не беспокоит тотетсу. 

Он решает немного поиграть. Человечина замотана в тряпки, которые только мешают, и тогда тотетсу раздраженно распарывает их острыми когтями, отбрасывает в стороны. По телу человечины расползаются красивые ровные полосы, которые тут же набухают крупными сладкими каплями. Кровь брызжет на лицо и становится похожа на красные ягоды. Тотетсу хихикает от того, как лицо человечины похоже на кочку с клюквой. Он даже тыкает бритвенно-острым когтем в одну из них: вдруг и правда ягоды? От этого кровь брызжет в стороны еще сильнее, он ловит капли длинным языком, наклоняется к лицу человечины и лижет, лижет, пока не чувствует, как человечина начинает шевелиться. Человечина смотрит на него глазами, полными ужаса, а он смеется. Как же здорово! 

Крик ужаса прорезает воздух, мешаясь с его довольными вздохами. Человечина принимается смешно сучить ногами, и мешает ему веселиться. Тотетсу это не нравится, так что увесистый камень и его когти решают проблему. Крики он любит, он сам кричит вместе с человечиной, потом смеется, потом снова кричит, и, не выдержав, набрасывается на раздробленные кости, торчащие из обрубков, грызет, как дикий зверь, сочное и сладкое. 

Ноги человечины лежат чуть в стороне. Тотетсу думает, что можно отдать их другим, и кидает в темноту, туда, где светятся несколько пар голодных глаз. В ответ раздается хруст и довольное урчание.

Призывая себя больше не отвлекаться, тотетсу отгрызет сочное мясо с обрубков. Не стоит оставлять их так, пока кровь щедро льется на холодные камни, надо все подобрать, до последней капли. Тотетсу довольно урчит и шумно сглатывает, почти не жует мясо, оно и так нежное, тает на языке, как если бы он варил его весь день от восхода, до самого заката. Но живую человечину не надо варить, как трупы. 

Человечина больше не кричит, только дышит загнанно и шарит нетронутой рукой по камням. Тотетсу не обращает внимания, впереди самая лучшая часть! Он кладет ладонь с растопыренными пальцами на живот человечины и слегка надавливает. Внутри все мягкое, он чувствует это сквозь кожу. Он позволяет предвкушению медленно затапливать его. Сердце заполошно бьется внутри человечины, ребра ходят ходуном под пальцами. Тотетсу выжидает ещё немного и ещё. И когда, наконец, больше не может терпеть, одним умелым ударом распарывает кожу и мышцы, и человечина раскрывается перед ним, как спелый плод. Как сочный, красный, сладкий плод. Кровь фонтаном брызжет во все стороны, он облизывает собственное лицо и прерывисто вздыхает от наслаждения, даже с кончиков его рогов капает кровь. Потом, словно внезапно очнувшись, он едва не ныряет в раскрывшуюся плоть человечины. Она горячая, почти обжигающая, мягкая и сладкая! Тотетсу жадно втягивает в рот куски и глотает не жуя, подхватывает пальцами, вытягивает наружу, прикрыв глаза, жадно вдыхает пьянящий аромат. 

Добравшись до сердца, тотетсу сжимает в ладони трепещущий комок и замирает улыбаясь. Человечина больше не вопит истошно, лежит себе спокойненько, смотрит на неполный бок луны, даже рука больше не дергается. Тотетсу знает, сердце еще будет биться, но не долго: надо успеть выскрести все самое нежное, и набрасывается с новыми силами. 

Его руки стали красными до самых локтей, кровь капает на плиты, но тотетсу больше не заботит это как в начале: настолько он насытился. Тотетсу замечает, что сердце бьется реже, и спешно выгрызает его: надо успеть съесть пока оно живое. Тогда удача будет благоволить ему четыре года!

Тотетсу чувствует, что приближается рассвет, для этого ему не надо смотреть на небо. Он сыто гладит себя по раздувшемуся животу и устраивается спать: прямо в пустую, еще немного теплую, оболочку человечины. Завтра он доест остатки, а пока сворачивается клубочком в тесном пространстве и, мурлыкая, засыпает.


End file.
